


Cole - The Tower

by elvhenphoenix



Series: Reflecting on Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Skye Lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvhenphoenix/pseuds/elvhenphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cole - The Tower

He wants to help but he can't and it hurts him. She burns too bright. Always burning, the mark of Dreaming shrouding her from sight, blazing like a beacon in the strange twilight world he lives in. It makes him sad that he can't see her. He can't help like he can.

She doesn't know but he searches. He always searches, if he can, melting into the realm of in-betweens, the shadow crossing into that place of magic. Perhaps, one day, he will find him, bring him back, make them both happy again.

_She needs you, Solas. Where are you?_

The wolf doesn't want to be found, won't be found, and he returns to the mortals empty handed and broken hearted. It makes him angry, sometimes. It isn't fair. She is so lonely and so lost and Cole can do nothing, nothing to soothe her worries from her brow, nothing to chase away the nightmares that have returned.

When she sleeps, he can see her dreams. Fragments of memory dance across her mind, sometimes, of happier days, days spent lazing in the sunshine, dreams spent wandering the Fade. Together, as one.

_Vhenan._

Such a sweet word, and yet it brings tears to her eyes. It gnaws at his heart. This is who he is now. Feeling her loss like his own.

She was angry yesterday. She tried to control a storm, to make the magic leap and whirl at her whim. The storm raiser in her tower, desolate and lonely, reaching to the sky, lost. She cried when he came to help.

It's not fair.

He can feel the sadness of the wolf, too. It's all-consuming, tainted with regret, and it makes him weep. It's tied like a ribbon to her, a connection that distance will not separate. But he isn't allowed to help him, either.

Love is what tethers him to this world, this strange world that they love so, and it is love that Compassion wishes for with every fibre of his being.

But they have the wrong love. It isn't right. It isn't love any more. There is sorrow, now, and each day the sorrow spreads like a taint just a little more. It's not fair. He just wants to help.


End file.
